Dark secrets too hard to help keep! WARNING:Yaoi!
by xBurntWings
Summary: CHAPTER 2! Ikuto can't take it anymore! It's only been a day and he's already up to his limit with Tadase's dark secret! How will he confront him? But however he has to do it..He knows he has to do it soon! WARNING: Yaoi/SHOTA! Contains mild adult theme


**BEFORE I begin with the continuation of this story**, I want to really thank everyone who gave me positive reviews on the first chapter! It encouraged me to make the second one as soon as I possibly could. I know this is a very weird story, a one-of-its-kind, but I wanted to write a fan fiction no one else could have possibly thought of or had the courage to write about. I'm quite proud of this little story I've written…My imagination and creativity has its limits unfortunately, though I'm happy I wrote something to everyone's liking – and surprisement! Hehe. Anyway, here's chapter 2~!

Ikuto drove to his school quietly without any hardcore music he usually listened to. He was too busy thinking on how he would approach Tadase now after what he saw on the computer yesterday. Should he talk to his parents…? No, he couldn't do that. Tadase would probably hate him for life and that was the _last_ thing he _ever _wanted to happen. The only person he could talk to about this was Tadase himself. _Maybe I could get him to stop this whole thing_, Ikuto thought as he approached his school. What if Tadase didn't want to stop though? What if he actually liked doing porn? But with all those men…Men who probably have sex with more than 3 other people each day, some just for money and the rest for pleasure. _What the hell is this kid thinking?_

By the time he arrived to school, his friend Hitoru was waiting for him at the gate receiving presents from girls as always. Both the boys held the attention of the entire school, even receiving seducing glances from certain teachers. Who knew that lean bodies and long silky-soft hair could get you so much trouble?*  
"Yo, Ikuto!" Hitoru shouted, grinning as Ikuto walked to him. The girls blushed heavier, backing away to make room for their precious "sweethearts."  
"So early in the morning and you're already getting gifts?" Ikuto asked, though not surprised at all. They walked towards the center hall of the school slowly, being followed by the squeeing-blushing girls. "You got some too," Hitoru said as he reached out a few wrapped lunch boxes. Ikuto shook his head and said, "Keep them. I have my own lunch anyway." You could hear a few girls from behind gasp depressingly.

Even in class, Ikuto couldn't keep his mind off Tadase…All he could think about was the video, and his body. He tried to pay attention to the lesson, but somehow his mind would wander off and a picture of Tadase's member would appear in his head. It was almost torture – but the best kind of torture. Every time Ikuto felt hard, he would think of something else like those men touching his little prince and he would feel so disgusted that the last thing that would happen to him during class was an erection. He made faces as he thought of it, eventually catching the attention from Hitoru.

"Hey, what was up with you during class? You seemed spaced out," Hitoru said as the two boys walked to the roof for lunch. The roof was pretty much their spot; no one else came up there besides them. It was nice to be free from the students – and teachers. Ikuto shrugged, sitting against the large fence, pushing away his lunch. "Not hungry either? What's wrong with you, dude?" Ikuto was lucky to have a caring friend but sometimes it bothered him at how much Hitoru cared. Sometimes he needed to be alone and he was planning to today, but here at this school it was hard to find a good spot that was filled with only peace and quiet. "Hitoru," Ikuto began, turning to him. "If you knew a dark secret from someone – and they were one of your good friends, would you tell them you knew?"

Hitoru quickly blushed and looked down before Ikuto could notice.* "U-um…Well, I mean…It depends…Who is it..?"  
Ikuto shook his head, looking forward. "I…I can't say."  
Hitoru nodded, keeping his head facing down so his hair would cover the side of his face, and most importantly his heavily blushed cheeks.

"How dark is this secret, then…?"

"Oh, you have _no_ idea."  
"W-well…Sometimes it's not so good to tell that person you know, because it may be best to just have that person tell you themselves," Hitoru said quietly. Ikuto turned to face him again, shaking his head. "But what if this person was keeping this big secret for a very long time – probably more than a year? Shouldn't I confront him – uh, or her…about this?" Hitoru looked away, shrugging lightly. His cheeks were burning. "I...I don't know then..."  
Ikuto scoffed, taking his rice ball and nibbling at it a few times before placing it down. "Thanks anyway."

School was troublesome today, so arriving home was almost calming. Almost.

His little sister Utau was walking down the stairs just as Ikuto entered. "Ikuto!" Utau smiled, her face brightening up quickly. "Hello," was all he said, walking up the stairs past her. "Is that all I get? I went through a whole day without my favorite onii-chan and all I get is a "hello" from him?" Utau said, frowning. Sighing deeply, Ikuto took a step back, patting her on the head. "I'm sorry; I just don't feel like talking right now, ok?" Before his sister could say another word, Ikuto walked to his room and shut it. Staring at the computer, he walked over to it and turned it on. When he threw his bag across the room he sat on his chair, checking his email after the computer was on and functioning. There was a new message. After he clicked on it, the sender was marked as "Unknown."  
The email read;

_I know you watched one of the videos from the site. Did you enjoy them? 3 __**xoxo**_

Who was this…? Was this the same person who sent the email yesterday with the site attached? It had to be.

Ikuto was almost terrified to write back to this stranger, but if he wanted any answers he knew he had to.  
He wrote back;

_Who the hell are you? And why do you have Tadase-kun doing pornos for you? I'm going to find you and give you brutal hell if you're forcing him to do all this!_

Once he sent it, he felt such a rage in him. But before he could say or do anything else, a new message quickly arrived in his inbox. It was the same person, this time he wrote;

_Hehe! __**xoxo!**_

Ikuto sat back against his chair, in awe. Whoever this was, they were having total fun messing with Ikuto right now. Messing with Tadase…

That was the final straw. Ikuto got up, not bothering to step out from the front door. Instead he opened up the window and climbed out, jumped onto the pavement and began to walk.

He was going to see Tadase and all of this was going to stop _now_.

Uh-oh! Another chapter? I didn't mean to have this fan fiction continue for a third chapter, but once I started typing – I couldn't resist! It seemed like the best thing to do, anyway. Hope you guys enjoyed this one! Had to add a little more intensity into this story and I'm very glad I did! I think this will finish up with 5 chapters _the maximum_. Still can't believe I'm going to continue it but I'm very delighted and happy to say I will!

Explaining all the *'s!

"_Who knew that lean bodies and long silky-soft hair could get you so much trouble?_*" – I placed a * beside this because I wanted to explain it a little in case people didn't understand what Ikuto meant by this! No, he doesn't actually mean that lean bodies and long silky-soft hair gets you into actual trouble. He's really just talking about how his looks bring him so much trouble in his life; the girls, the guys even!, the teachers…He really just finds this all troublesome! Poor Ikuto!

*Hitoru – This is a total new character I brought in, note he was _never_ in Shugo chara the actual anime or manga! Again, just a figure from my imagination. I put a * next to one part that includes him (the part on the roof) because notice how in the beginning he's such a cool kid and then suddenly when Ikuto begins asking his questions, he's just so innocent and adorable! Haha just had to point it out so no one gets confused on why the cool kid suddenly went from cool to…well, Tadase-like! 

Again, I hope you guys enjoyed it! Finally Tadase will appear in the next one, yippee! Really can't wait to start on the third chapter, and I'll probably finish this story very soon because School starts in less than 3 weeks and I won't have any time to finish it! Gotta hurry, gotta hurry o

REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOMED! :3


End file.
